Caroline Flack
Caroline Louise Flack (born on November 9, 1979) was a British television and radio presenter. She rose to fame in England via her role as host on The Xtra Factor, ''where she would interview past and present X Factor contestants. She briefly dated Harry Styles in 2011. Flack was found dead in her home on 15 February 2020, age 40. Career In 2002, Flack played her first television role as Bubbles on the sketch show ''Bo' Selecta!. She then went on to present the International Pepsi Chart Show, before she presented links between videos on E4 Music and co-presented The Games: Live at Trackside on E4 with Justin Lee Collins. In 2005, she had a regular segment in the video games show When Games Attack. In 2006, she co-presented the Saturday morning show TMi with Sam and Mark which aired on BBC Two and the CBBC Channel. Subsequently, she hosted CBBC show Escape from Scorpion Island together with Reggie Yates. In 2007, Flack hosted the CBBC coverage of Comic Relief does Fame Academy, commenting on the semi-finals of the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 with Paddy O'Connell. She hosted Big Brother's Big Mouth during Week 5 of the 2008 series. In 2009, Flack replaced Kirsty Gallacher as co-host of Gladiators with Ian Wright for the second series on Sky1. In July 2009, she filled in on the BBC's Sunday show Something for the Weekend, while Amanda Hamilton went on maternity leave. In the same year, she began hosting the ITV2 reality show I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here NOW!. In November 2010, she returned to host I'm a Celebrity, Get Me out of Here Now! onITV2. Also in 2009, Flack won BBC Three's Dancing on Wheels with disabled partner James O'Shea. On 16 February 2010, she presented backstage at the 2010 BRIT Awards on ITV2. In 2011, Flack was a team captain on the ITV2 game show Minute to Win It. In May 2011, it was announced that Flack and singer Olly Murs would co-present the eighth series of The Xtra Factor, replacing Konnie Huq. Flack returned as host for two more seasons. for the tenth series in 2013, while Murs was replaced by Matt Richardson. In October 2013, it was announced that Flack would present The X Factor backstage during the live shows on Saturdays. She returned briefly to X Factor in 2015. In 2014, Flack won Strictly Come Dancing. On 24 August 2015, Flack announced on her Twitter account that she would release an autobiography titled "Storm In A C Cup" on 22 October 2015. She briefly mentions her relationship with Harry in the book. On 8 May 2016, Flack began co-presenting Sunday Morning Breakfast from 9am to 12pm with Gethin Jones across the Heart Network. Since 2017, Flack had been the main presenter for ITV2 reality series Love Island: Aftersun. She stepped down in 2019 after allegations of assault toward her boyfriend surfaced. She was due to go on trial on March 4, 2020. Death Flack was found dead in her London apartment on 15 February 2020. Her family lawyer confirmed she had taken her own life. Relationship with Harry Harry and Caroline Flack likely met in 2010, while Harry was a contestant on The X Factor, and Caroline was co-host of The Xtra Factor, though any public interaction did not begin until late 2011. '2011' Flack tweeted about Harry for the first time in July 2011Caroline Flack Tweet while Harry described Flack as "gorgeous" in an X Factor interview the following monthOne Direction Harry Styles: 'I like a babe with talent' . The pair hinted at mutual interest on Twitter in September 2011One Direction’s Harry Styles pursues his X Factor crush on Twitter. The Mirror reported the pair kissed at an October 2011 X Factor afterparty, however, it also inaccurately reported a tweet from Harry as being about the event, when he in fact tweeted the day before the partyOne Direction star Harry Styles snogs Caroline Flack . Flack further hinted at romantic interest on Twitter that monthFlack Tweet. Harry denied kissing Flack at the X Factor party in late October, but described her as "lovely, she’s a very nice lady, she’s really hotOne Direction's Harry Kissing Caroline Flack?". Flack also denied dating rumours live on X Factor on October 31, 2011Louis Walsh asking Caroline Flack about Harry Styles. Harry and Caroline dined together with friends on November 15, 2011Harry Styles Is Dating Caroline Flack . Two days later, Flack addressed the dating controversy, stating "Hi one direction fans! To clarify. I’m close friends with harry.. He’s one of the nicest people I know! I don’t deserve death threats :) x."Flack Tweet 2. In late November 2011, Harry denied reports of he and Caroline moving in together, telling Sugarscape "I did not know anything about this...I got a text from my mum saying "I didn’t know you were moving" and I was like "What?" I don’t know. I have no idea where this comes from. No idea.”Sugarscape. Harry was living with Louis at the time. Harry again denied a relationship with Flack to The Sun later that month, stating "I wouldn’t know what it’s like trying to keep a relationship together ’cos I’m not really in one. Ask Liam!”Sun article. On The Late Late Show Ireland on November 25, Harry stated "We’re just really good friends. We just get on so well. She’s, she’s a really nice person, so.. we get on really well.” When asked for clarification they were only friends, Harry stated “Who knows, we’ll see what happens" before changing his answer to “I mean, yes, I mean yes!”The Late Late Show Ireland. On the same day, Harry confirmed he had dined with Flack and would take her out againMuzu TV. On December 5 2011, Harry was photographed leaving Flack's house in the morningOne Direction singer Harry Styles, 17, leaves 32-year-old Xtra Factor host Caroline Flack's home after sleepover . Three days later, Flack was photographed leaving Harry and Louis's apartment holding a pillowTabloids Report. '2012' Harry referred to himself as single in a December 2011 interview that aired in January 2012Real Radio. Caroline attended One Direction's 11 January 2012One Direction fans jeer Caroline Flack at London gig concert. On 26 January 2012, Harry confirmed on Twitter that the relationship had mutually ended.@Harry_Styles. Twitter. Announcing end of Caroline relationship. January 26, 2012. Controversy Many One Direction fans took a disliking to Flack, as they believed her relationship with Styles was not only age-inappropriate (he was 17), but a publicity stunt designed to create a womanizer image for Harry, while exploiting him, in order to generate publicity for The X Factor, and make Harry an infamous public figure. Fans noted how media reports about Harry and Caroline would usually be published the day before promotional material from One Direction was released. A timeline of Harry and Caroline articles being printed in possible tandem with One Direction's release schedule can be viewed here. In November 2011, The Guardian published an article speculating whether 'Haroline' was in fact a publicity stunt. In 2013, Des Styles, Harry's father, strongly denied claims from Flack that Harry's friends and family approved of their relationship, tweeting "His 'family' and 'parents' supposedly 'weren't bothered' about his thing with Caroline Flack so says she. Nobody asked me? Rubbish!"Des Styles Tweet. Styles also spoke out the year before, stating "With Caroline Flack, you can imagine, dads and sons, it’s like, ‘Fair play, son.’ But it was a bit ridiculous, 32 or whatever she was, and 17. It’s a bit extreme really.”Des Interview Gallery tumblr_ltj561M85U1qmczrqo1_500.jpg|2011. 1408639.main_image.jpg|On Xtra Factor 2011 with Olly Murs External Links *@carolineflack1 — Twitter *@carolineflack - Instagram References Category:People Category:British people Category:Romantic Category:Harry's relationships Category:The X Factor Category:Deceased